Perfect Drug
by Lokisloyalbitch
Summary: Sif likes to watch, Loki likes to perform.
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Drug**

**A/N: Tragically, I do not own Loki or any of the other characters in this story. **

He knew she was there, watching. He'd always know and it was always so exhilarating to perform for her, whether she was there to see him or Thor or both. It didn't matter. She had her fun, he had his.

Sometimes, if he were feeling particularly brazen, he'd try to cater to whatever fantasy he thought she might be craving that day. He had no way of actually knowing what she desired, but subtle little hints could be found if one cared to look.

If his brother and/or others had noticed his sudden outlandish and occasionally borderline laude behaviors, they hadn't made any concerns known. Loki had always been mischievous and playful. Even outright bazaar at times. Thor was content to indulge the younger's random bouts of silliness and the others knew better then to question the thunder gods ruling on the matter. It's not like he'd ever crossed any serious boundaries anyway.

He was a bit surprised, however, to sense her presence on this night as he was alone at the moment. As far as he could decipher, the voyeuristic little minx had never before come out _just_ to see him. But, as he pondered the idea, he realized that he was rarely alone and yet in full view of anyone who might care to look and in any case, that was no reason to disappoint his beautiful comrade.

Loki fought to suppress a grin as he further separated himself from the hunting party. Initially, he just wanted to go for a short walk to clear his buzzing head after joining Thor, the warriors three and the lovely lady Sif in celebration of a successful day in the fields. The mead had flowed much like the waterfall that spilled lightly into the warm springs he suddenly found himself headed towards, her light steps in time with his.

She was an agile, graceful warrior, but he was constantly in tune with his surroundings. Strange that she knew this to be a fact and yet still thought she could stalk him undetected.

He paused to wonder briefly if she did in fact take this into account. Maybe she knew that he knew. Maybe that was part of the thrill... He slid his silver tongue along his sharp, smiling teeth as a spike of arousal coursed through his veins at the thought. Tonight would be the best performance of his life.

Loki took his time shedding his clothing as he approached the crystal clear water. He made no move to look around and confirm that he was alone, she noted this and bit her lower lip.

He stopped just inches from the edge of where the soft waves lapped onto the shore and tugged tentatively at the string that held his leather trousers around his toned waist. His tunic and boots already carelessly discarded a few feet back.

Slowly, deliberately, one string fell loose in his fingers, then the other. He looked almost innocent and blissful as he pushed the leather down past his bare feet. Then he just lingered on the shore line, letting the breeze flow through his hair, feeling the mist settle on his skin and taking in the night.

Sif's breath was shallow and hot as she watched, mesmerized. He was so impossibly beautiful. She'd know many attractive, handsome, even sexy men throughout her long life, but never one like this. His uniqueness was what pulled her eyes to him through all others. His firm, toned body. His flawless white skin. His dazzling eyes and silky midnight hair. She couldn't help herself.

The first time had happened quite by accident and though she suspected he'd been aware of her presence at maybe one or two of his more intimate moments, she was certain that he'd never know of the first. The moment that spawned her addiction.

She only wanted to inquire on his well being one last time before retiring for the night. He was stubborn to admit he was hurt and needed help, especially in front of his brother.

_Just a few scratches..._ He'd said. _No need to visit the healing rooms, they have more important matters to attend to_. And with that, he sauntered off to his chambers.

Yes, he did indeed seem to be fine. But, he was, for all intensive purposes, a liar and she was of the royal guard and, in a way, as stubborn as he was.

Sif barged into his living quarters unannounced hoping to catch him in his lie so she could righteously drag him down to the healers if need be. But she was met with only a peaceful silence, the main room empty and dark save for a flicker of light coming from his bed chamber. She glided slowly towards it and peered through the open doorway to find the prince with his back facing her, gazing at a particular spot on his own naked form in the mirror. Sif stopped dead in her tracks and drank him in despite herself. She'd never looked at him before, not really looked. The sight took her breath away. Her eyes glazed over as she eagerly watched him apply some ointment to a long bloody line stretched over the left side of his rib cage, soothing the angry wound with his adept fingers.

Sif took a hesitant step back into the shadows to conceal herself but not far enough as to lose sight of his beautiful body. She appraised every inch of his exposed back and buttocks shamelessly, any and all guilt now consumed by the warmth radiating from between her legs. She only lost focus and gasped when he turned to inspect the other side of his frame, his large member invading her vision like a serpent ready to strike.

She ducked back further into the darkness and searched him for any sign that he may suspect he was no longer alone, but he didn't so much as flinch, just continued with his inspection and Sif's shoulders slumped a little with relief.

Moments later, appearing to be satisfied with his over all condition, Loki straightened and walked further into his chambers and out of Sifs view. She sighed lightly and made her way back out towards the entrance as quietly as she could. She spent the rest of the night trying desperately to squelch the fire that he'd unknowingly stirred in her with her own hand, but the act only seemed to fan the flames.

It wasn't a conscience decision to continue to watch him whenever she found the chance and she didn't make any excuses. The more she saw, the more she wanted to see. The closer she got, the closer she wanted to get. There was no plan or reason. He was a drug. Simple.

Loki waded into the warm spring water up to his thighs then knelt down and dipped his head under the surface completely. He reemerged a few seconds later and stood back up to his full height, pulling the soaked locks of hair away from his face, he abruptly turned in his place to face in the general direction that he knew Sif to be hiding and licked his lips.

She inhaled sharply as the water cascaded down his perfect body, her eyes fallowing the droplets down, down, down to her favorite part. She could have sworn his cock twitched slightly at the exact second her enlarged pupils made contact with it, but brushed it off as pure luck.

Loki took a long, deep breath and made his way over to a small rock formation off to the side of the waterfall. He casually sat down and appeared to relax completely with his knees falling open as they always did when he was comfortable. The water framed his lap almost too perfectly.

Sif smiled wickedly at her continued good luck as one hand slowly slid down to cup her breast over her shirt while the other fiddled with the laces of her trousers.

Loki could no longer suppress his smirk as he closed his eyes and let his head lean back against the rocks. His heart pounded against his chest, there was no turning back now, he'd promised himself. Besides, he couldn't fight his arousal if he wanted to at this point.

With one last calming breath, he moved his hand to his rising cock and gently squeezed.

Sif's eyes widened with lustful surprise and she roughly shoved her slacks out of the way. No longer in control of her hands, she pushed down on her mound and relished in the sensation, an all to obvious moan escaped her lips and she could only hope that Loki was too preoccupied with himself to notice.

He noticed. The sound danced to his ears, encouraging him to take this little show to new heights. He stroked himself in earnest, sighing deeply and lifting his head to watch his hand move up and down his length with interest.

Sif was panting now as her fingers ferociously circled her clit. Her eyes locked on his groin, the way it bobbed in and out of his fist was intoxicating. Her gaze shifted to his slightly parted lips and she imagined what it would be like to feel those beautiful lips pressed against hers, her neck, her breasts, where her fingers were working so hard now. She squirmed at the thought and whimpered.

Loki groaned as he slowed his movements. He wasn't ready yet, he wanted this to last. He wanted Sif to lose herself completely. Maybe even to join him. He smiled and opened his eyes. The idea had occurred to him many times before, yes, but he'd never had the opportunity until now. His eyes shifted towards her supposed location as his tongue darted out to touch his upper lip.

Sif was dangerously close, but she paused when she noticed his eyes focusing in near her.

_He knows I'm here_. Realization dawned. _He knows... and he likes it._ She always thought she'd be mortified if she were ever actually caught red handed, but what was happening to her was quite the opposite.

Loki let his erection slip from his hand as he sank back into the water and swam toward the middle of the spring, never averting his eyes from her position among the trees. He looked on expectantly as he floated, a sly smile gracing his lips, but saying nothing.

Sif half glared at him, it was a bold and arrogant move. He wasn't trying to coax her out by offering comfort, understanding or even a word of any kind. He was just waiting... expecting! Insolent bastard!

She took a deep breath to regain her senses and once the lust and rage ceased their battle for dominance, she was able to think clearly on the situation. She had to admit to herself that there was, in fact, no reason to be angry at all, as much as it annoyed her. She was the one who followed him, she was the one who watched him, she was the one who took pleasure from him and without permission no less. Truth be told, he had every right to demand pleasure from her in return.

Her mind made up, she stood and stripped off her clothing before emerging from the shadows. Head held high, she approached him.

He remained silent as she marched toward the water. Honestly, he'd expected more of a fight from her, but wasn't about to let on to that fact. Instead, he just grinned and swam for the shore to meet her.

Sif bit her lip when he stood up out of the modest concealment of the water, giving her a glorious, up close view of his hardened length.

He shamelessly let his eyes wander over her impeccable naked form but said nothing, only offering his hand for her to take.

"Your infamous silver tongue seems to be failing you this evening, prince. Have you nothing to say?" Sif smiled nervously as she tentativly placed her hand in his.

"My silver tongue has much more important things to do then form words on this night, lady." He answered back clutching her hand and roughly pulling her into him.

Their lips met in a fiery haze. It was pure unadulterated passion. As promised, Loki slid his tongue silkily into Sif's mouth and licked at her lips, teeth, tongue, everything. She moaned and pushed herself harder against his chest, all inhibitions left back in the shadows. His erection pressed firmly to her hips and she reached for it but he caught her hand and stilled it. Sif broke the kiss and stared up into his eyes a little confused. Loki placed one last chaste kiss to her lips before pulling her further into the spring and out towards the waterfall. She followed without hesitation.

Loki swam backwards with skill, his eyes never leaving hers, his one hand still planted firmly on her wrist, only ceasing his pursuit when her lips became to enticing and he had to taste them once more. Slow desperate kisses. Until they reached their destination at the rock formation where he turned her in his arms to press her back against the stone.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his midriff as he took a fist full of her hair and gently titled her head back to nip at her neck. The sensation was unprecedented, nothing she could have conjured in her mind could ever compare. Sif moaned and her hips began to rock back and forth of their own accord.

Loki's breath was heavy as he slid his tongue up her long neck to once again meet her lips. He kissed her furiously, still holding her head in place by her hair. His other hand roamed her flesh, squeezing, stroking, pausing briefly to cup her breast then resumed it's travels. Finally, his fingers found their way down to her mound, he softly traced her outer lips as she writhed above him.

Loki let go of Sif's hair and his hand slid around her throat instead. He pulled back to stare her in the eyes, he wanted to watch her now. To witness ever reaction no matter how slight, to hear ever moan and gasp that he'd previously been denied. He rubbed his thumb along her jaw line and she smiled wolfishly up at him.

"Yes..." She whispered.

He parted her lips and slid one long finger up to find her clit. Torturously slow ministrations. He rubbed her in light circles, gradually increasing the pressure. Perfect. Just the way she loved it. Then the wicked finger slid back towards her opening and her breath hitched with anticipation.

Loki was nearly drowning in desire for her, ever sound she made, every look she gave him made his cock twitch. He growled when he slid that one middle digit inside her and pumped it ever so slowly. She hissed as he added a second finger and began rubbing his palm against her clit, squeezing her mound. It was all too much.

Sif gasped and panted as a shock wave of pleasure ran through her, but before she could be completely lost, Loki withdrew his fingers and lifted her out of the water to sit just at the edge of the rocks. Without warning, he spread her legs and dove for her core, dragging his long tongue up the length of her sex. Sif shrieked in surprise and pleasure as he locked his lips around her clit and began to suck and lick with abandon. He replaced his fingers and sent her hurtling into an earth shattering orgasm.

She grasped the back of his head and forced him closer as her hips bucked up wildly. He only moaned in response, drawing her orgasm out with the vibrations of his voice till she fell limp and breathless to the wet ground.

Loki withdrew his fingers once more and kissed her opening, then turned his head to lightly nip at her thigh. She squeaked at that and he chuckled, but the humor was short lived when he kissed the spot he'd just bitten and lifted himself out of the water to hover over her. He stalked up her torso like a feral animal, leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake and never taking his eyes off her heavy lipped gaze.

"Are you ready for more?" He breathed into her mouth. A few stray stands of his hair fell over to shadow the globes of emerald that seemed to stare straight into her soul. She bit his lower lip in response. Did he really think that after months of sexual frustration only one orgasm would sate her?

He groaned and took his throbbing cock in hand. He slid the tip over her opening, teasing her, teasing himself. He was so hard and glad he'd taken some time to please her and let himself calm down a bit from his earlier activities.

She rocked her hips lazily against him. Yes, she was tired, her vision was a bit cloudy, her whole body was shaking from his lava hot assault on her senses, but this is what she dreamt of while trying in vein to pleasure herself all those lonely night after she'd first stumbled upon his perfection.

"Mmm... Loki" She breathed. He took a moment to relish in the sound of his name dripping from her lips before pushing inside of her.

She arched her back and he exhaled as he sheathed himself in her to the hilt. Exquisite. He allowed her a moment to stretch to accommodate him, biting his lip as her walls pulsed around him.

She thrust her hips up, encouraging him to continue. He groaned and began to move. Slow, hard movements. Sif forced her knees wider apart to gain maximum friction and he pushed harder into her in response.

Their bodies rocked in unison, moans and heavy breath filled the air. Loki grasped Sif by the back of the neck and gazed into her eyes as he pumped. She stared back and dug her nails into his back. He growled at the sensual pain she caused him and drove into her even harder.

She rolled her head back and bared her neck to him, he took the hint and enthusiastically latched onto her throat, sucking, biting, then licked his way down to her breast and closing his lips around her pert nipple.

"Oh... Oh yes..." Sif cried out as the threat of another, more powerful orgasm took hold.

Loki could feel she was close and he was quickly losing his composure. He let her beautiful breast fall from his lips and placed the most intense kiss either had ever experience on her open mouth.

"Ah... Sif, you feel so good." He sighed into her mouth.

His velvety passionate voice was the final nail in the coffin. Sif stiffened and cried out her pleasure. Her nails dug hard into his back, surely drawing blood and he gasped. _So good... So good..._

Loki felt her walls clamp down around him and there was no stopping it. He gasped and panted and whispered he name like a mantra as he released inside of her.

He blew out a shaky breath and slowed his movements to a halt as his orgasm subsided. Gazing down at her, he tenderly ran his fingers through her wet hair and placed a gentle kiss to her plump lips. But furrowed his brow when she barely responded. He noticed that her eyes had fallen closed for the first time in the whole of their encounter and her hands were limply draped across his back instead of... Doing anything.

He pulled farther back to get a better look at her. Did she regret it already? Did he hurt her?

"Sif?..." He whispered and stroked her hair. She moaned weakly. "Sif, are you with me?" He asked through a half smirk, beginning to understand what had happened.

"Hmm?" She forced her eyes open and a content sigh fell from her lips as she looked up at him dazed.

He smiled sweetly. "Are you alright?"

"Mhum." She nodded and let her eyelids fall shut again.

He chuckled and kissed her through a smile before easing out of her. She grunted at the loss of contact and furrowed her brows, eyes still shut.

Loki sat back on his heals and took a moment to appreciate his half conscience lover lying there, wet, limp, helpless on the ground before wrapping his arms around her torso and pulling her up to rest against him. She protested, but only half heartedly.

"Sif..." He kissed her hair. "We can't sleep here. We've been away from camp for some time already, as drunk as they were when I left, someone is bound to notice."

Sif whined and pursed her lips, he was right of course, but she's never felt so relaxed, so satisfied in her life and didn't want it to end just yet. She looked up at him with pleading eyes and he smile back.

What he had thought was a simply a fun little game only an hour before had changed so dramatically, so suddenly. He had to marvel at it. She seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Loki eventually coaxed Sif up to standing and led her on shaky legs over to the waterfall where they could wash off the dirt and grass. The refreshing spring water revived Sif and she couldn't help but blush at her ridiculous behavior. Then her heart suddenly dropped as a sickening thought occurred.

"What are you going to tell the others?" She asked blatantly.

"What do you mean?" Loki stilled at her disturbing tone.

"About this... Us?"

"Why should I tell them anything? It's none of their affair." He replied casually as he wrapped his long arms around her middle from behind.

"You don't intend to brag about your conquest?"

"Well... Maybe just the part where I made a beautiful woman lose conscienceness with pleasure. That's a given." He replied mischievously, earning an elbow to the ribs for such smugness. "But the rest is ours and ours alone."

Sif turned in his arms to look him in the eyes. She saw only sincerity there... For once.

They made their way back to the camp some time later with a mutual understanding. There was no point in denying the dynamic of their relationship had changed, they both felt it, acknowledged it and were content with the development.

But Loki was royalty and Sif was a warrior. They had known each other since childhood. Not to mention her relationship with his brother. It made things complicated.

They were not in love. It was a future possibility and that was fine, if it happened they would deal with it. But as of that moment it wasn't an issue. Therefore, as of that moment, there was no need to make a spectacle of themselves.

Back at camp, Loki would claim that Sif ambushed him in his inebriated state and pushed him into the springs. But the sly devil feigned drowning to lure her in and then took his revenge.

Thor and the warriors three laughed heartily at the anecdote and resumed their celebrations.

Perfect.

**End.**


	2. The Game

**The Game**

**A/N: This may be developing into a series of one-shots following the same story line, let me know if you like this idea.**

She glided through the darkness like a ghost, silent and deadly, the thin white silk of her night gown flowing down to her ankles, tickling the tops of her feet just slightly. Two lengths of silk rope clutched lightly in her right hand.

Sif pushed the door to his sleeping quarters open, quietly but carelessly. He had, after all, given her an open invitation to visit whenever the urge struck. Tonight the urge was overpowering and all encompassing.

_Loki remained true to their little game, though the stakes had been risen a considerable amount. He'd even turned the tables on her recently, blatantly staring at her across the dinner table in full view of his family and hers. Watching, drinking her in, eyes alive with mischief and desire. _

_Sif loved this new twist, she basked in it, the heat between her thighs steadily rising every time she pinned down those immaculate orbs of aqua. Though her cheeks may have flushed and her breath may have increased to a light pant at the all too obvious attention, she would not disappoint and she was never one to back down from a challenge. Just as he had so eagerly performed for her, she was determined to put on a lovely show for him. Of course, it could only go so far in those surroundings. _

_She'd plucked a lush purple grape and delicately placed it between her lips, savoring it and moaning with delight at the sweet taste before wrapping her tongue fully around the little piece of fruit and sucking it into her mouth. _

_She'd pulled her long hair to one side, draping it over her should and tilting her head to expose her soft neck while gazing at him through thick lashes. He'd licked his lips in response. _

_She'd toyed with him, teased him, tormented him and he couldn't get enough, which only served to spur her on. _

_Later in the evening, Sif's ego at an all time high, she summoned all her nerve and boldly took a seat beside him at the high table. _

_"Good evening my lady." He'd stated more then asked, a devious smile pulling at the corner of his lips. _

_"Good evening prince." She returned simply. _

_"Enjoying yourself?" Loki asked, seemingly in earnest as he sipped at his wine, gazing at her over the edge of his goblet. _

_"Immensely, and you?" Her smile entirely genuine._

_Loki placed his goblet back on the table and reached for her hand. He licked his top lip as he casually placed her open palm over his hard length under the table. _

_"Does this answer you question?" He whispered into her ear. His breath dancing on her neck. _

_Sif inhaled sharply and bit her lip as Loki added just a bit more pressure to the top of her hand encouraging her further. She suddenly found herself in the role of prey instead of predator once again. This would simply not do. She shot him a devilish grin as she gently squeezed the bulge in his trousers. Sighing at the sensation, he let go of her hand and clenched his fists atop the table as she continued her ministrations, struggling not to thrust his hips. _

_His eyes widened only slightly when he felt her nimble fingers pulling at the laces of his pants and sliding her warm hand inside. _

_"Oh, you are a vixen." He breathed into her ear once more. _

_Sif smiled brightly, maintaining a subterfuge of two friends merely shearing a joke to passerby, leaning in close only to hear each other better. Meanwhile, leisurely stroking his pulsing shaft just out of sight. _

_Loki continued to whisper praise and encouragement to her, sending delicious waves of delight through her lower abdomen. Though, it took every once of self control he could muster not to run his tongue along her long neck, not to reach out and palm her breast, not to kiss her with abandon and spend himself there and then. _

_"Brother, Sif!" Thor exclaimed as he strode up to the table. "What a marvelous tail you must be engaged in to keep you both planted so firmly in your seats!" _

_Sif quickly pulled her hand away and Loki pursed his lips in frustration. _

_"Marvelous indeed." He shot back, only barely concealing a snarl._

_Their game had ceased prematurely as Thor forcefully drug them both from the table and into the crowd to partake of the merrymaking, but it was far from over. _

"I was beginning to think you'd abandoned me." Loki sighed into the darkness, unmoving atop his bed, eyes closed.

Sif smiled warmly as she moved toward him, fingers idly playing with the rope she carried.

Wordlessly, she crawled onto the foot of the bed and slowly stalked up over his body, inhaling his scent deep into her lungs. When she reached head level and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips he reached for her, but she caught his wrist and held tight. He looked intently into her eyes, not concerned, just curious.

Sif bared her teeth at him in a viscous smile and flicked her tongue out to trace his upper lip in a silent promise. Loki grinned a contented grin and allowed her to position him the way she wanted. She took hold of his other wrist and guided them both above his head, he relaxed completely under her lustful gaze.

"Stay." She whispered onto his lips, hovering just out of reach of his wanton kiss. Loki smirked but complied, though his body was desperate to defy the both of them.

Sif raised herself up to straddle his hips, his arousal painfully obvious and she'd hardly even begun. With renewed resolve, she bit her bottom lip and held the rope that she had been concealing out over his bare torso, letting it dangle from her fingers and drug it across his solid abdomen up to his chest in a slithering motion.

Loki gazed at her through hooded eyes and released a shaky breath at the feeling. He licked his dry lips as she leaned forward to continue the ropes path up his right arm and involuntarily rocked his hips against her when he felt it being secured around his crossed wrists.

Sif reached further still to tie the other end of Loki's bonds to his bed frame and couldn't suppress a moan when she felt his lips ghost over her lightly concealed breast. She reluctantly pulled away from his talented mouth and shifted back into position atop his hips.

She studied him for a moment from her perch, grinding her hot core against his desperately hard cock in a torturously light rhythm. Her hands traced her line of sight, memorizing ever curve, every scar, every inch of his glorious upper body, she glided across him like silk and leaned down to shadow her caresses with open mouthed kisses.

Loki groaned at the sensation, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. She possessed him in that moment. He, who would willingly submit to no one, he was hers to play with.

"Sif..." He breathed. Though he longed to verbally worship her, to entice her with his silver words and even, as strange it sounded, to congratulate her in this domination of himself, he was only physically able to utter her name like a prayer. Knowing Sif, she would receive the message non the less.

His succulent taste and velvety voice seduced her senses and she feared if she did not move forward with her plan now, all would be lost and she would not give in. Not this time. She paused to muse at how his total submission could have been her undoing.

A brief flicker of panic passed over his beautiful face as she halted her ministrations and slid away from him to stand at the foot of the bed. She smiled to reassure him. Though it was dark in the room, Loki could still make out every detail in her wicked smile, her soft features, her dancing eyes.

Sif forced herself to tear her eyes away from his and cast her gaze downward, she lifted her long fingers to trace a smooth line along the loose neckline of her wispy negligee. Slowly, so slowly, she pulled the laces loose, allowing the fine silk to drift down one shoulder, then the other. Finally, she let her arms fall to her sides in a careless gesture and the beautiful garment slid down her body and pooled at her feet.

Sif could feel the heat of his eyes, greedily drinking in every detail. She refused to meat his stare for fear it may break her. He truly had no idea of the power he wielded with those eyes.

With trembling hands, from nerves or arousal she knew not, nor did she care, Sif touched her fingertips to her collarbone and slid feather light caresses down over her breasts, a slight pause at her nipples, down over her sides in perfect synchronicity, down over her hip bones, her thighs and back up towards her center.

She heard him gasp, but still dared not look up. Her fingers continued their exploring into the soft curls that dusted over her mons, gliding over her inner thighs, ghosting over her outer lips.

"Oh yes..." She heard him moan and instinctively turned her eyes up. Loki had somehow maneuvered himself up to a prone position, his wrists still bound and his hands clutched mercilessly at the headboard above him so that he may have a better view of her erotic show. "Don't stop." He pleaded when he noticed her distraction.

The deadly look her gave her spurred her back into action. Yes, he was bound and desperate, yes, he was begging her to satisfy his lust, yes, he was at her mercy. Despite all of this, she would not, could not deny his command when he looked at her like that.

Her head fell back and she sighed as her fingers worked small slow circles around her clit, the very same way he had touched her in the past. She lifted one foot to rest on the bed as her other hand lazily traveled up her torso, coming to a stop at her lips. She slid one finger in her mouth and sucked, coating it in wetness.

"Fuck..." He sighed.

The heat was building to impossible heights, Sif slid her well prepped finger from her warm mouth and licked her lips. Loki watched with wild eyes as that finger reached it's destination to be nestled where he so intensely wanted to be.

Sif slipped into herself with ease, massaging her inner walls, panting and moaning, she now refused to break eye contact with Loki simply because she knew it's what he wanted.

He gnawed at his lip as he watched her, engrossed and utterly feral. His ears absorbed her moans like a symphony. The pressure in his groin was becoming nearly unbearable, but still he wanted more.

Her hair hung untamed over her glazed eyes as her movements became more erratic.

"Mmmm, that feels good doesn't it. " He would touch her with words if nothing else.

"Uhhh... Mhum."

"You are so... Fucking... Beautiful" He enunciated each syllable with sincerity and forced himself onto his knees, his restraints cut into his skin, but he needed to get just a little closer.

Sif's inhibitions long abandoned, she mewled with pleasure.

"Yes. Are you going to cum for me, love?" He more demanded then asked.

"Ahh, yeah."

"Let me hear it, let me hear how good it feels." He panted.

"Ah... Yes, yes, yes, yes, oh fuck Loki, yes..." She ground her hips against her own hands violently and quivered as the intensity of it all washed through her body like a tidal wave. Spasms rocked her pelvis causing her knees to grow week, she leaned on the bed post and lowered her one foot back down to the floor to keep herself from collapsing.

Sif let her head fall back against the post once more as she withdrew her fingers and tried to catch her breath.

Loki inhaled sharply at the sight of those glistening digits and licked his lips as if he were parched. Her senses finally at least somewhat returning to her, Sif smirked at his display and knelt back onto the bed. She crawled towards him, seductively, slowly, never breaking eye contact.

His lips parted and she slipped her slick finger into his waiting mouth. He licked them vigorously, cleaning any trace of her from them, savoring the heady taste and arousing him impossibly further.

She silently placed her other palm flat against his chest and gently pushed him back to lie down once more. Her fingers slid from his mouth and glided down his chest to join her other hand at the waste line of his thin linen trousers. He lifted his hips at her encouragement and she finally relieved him of the obtrusive material.

Sif carelessly tossed the pants to the floor and gazed down at his naked form for only a moment before she leaned down to place an almost tender kiss to his straining cock.

"Let me hear it, let me hear how good it feels." She parroted his earlier words with a wry smile before taking him fully in her mouth. He grunted his approval as she ran her tongue along the length of him, pausing briefly to flick at the sensitive underside of the head and leisurely stroke him in her hand.

"Ohhhh Sif" He moaned and arched his hips up. She took him back into her mouth, hallowed her cheeks and sucked him in as deep as she could without choking, no easy feat considering his impressive size, but she relished in the power she held over him at moments like this. The one and only time she'd ever had complete control over him.

"Ah, yeah... Just like that... Sif... Fuck..." She increased her pace, determined to make him writhe beneath her. She suckled the head and massaged the shaft then pulled him in deep and bobbed her head. He was panting and pumping with abandon and Sif knew he was close. She moaned around him and all self control he may have had was lost to oblivion. He growled his praise as he came and she took him eagerly, refusing to relinquish him until he was utterly spent.

He slipped from her mouth with a twitch and she smiled with triumph as she crawled her way up to lay beside him.

They stared into each others eyes for a few lost minutes, she brushed the stray locks of hair from his face then stroked his cheek absentmindedly before reaching to untie his hands.

He stretched his aching arms out and exhaled his relief. She kissed the marks on his wrists and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Thank you." He whispered into her hair. She smiled against his chest and they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Game, set, match.


End file.
